Джеймс Эштон
Джеймс Эштон — главный персонаж серий «''The Freshman», «The Sophomore», «The Junior» и «The Senior», был старшекурсником Хартфилда и одним из ваших любовных интересов. Он закончил колледж в «The Sophomore, книга 1», часть 15. Он впервые появляется в «The Freshman, книга 1», часть 1. Внешность У Джеймса коротко стриженные чёрные волосы, карие глаза и смуглая кожа. До редизайна черты его лица были другими, а тон кожи — более светлым. Его левая бровь приподнята. Обычно он носит синий блейзер и серую рубашку. В «''The Sophomore» он носит синюю куртку поверх серой рубашки. В «''The Junior''» у вас есть шанс изменить ему внешность. Вы можете выбрать ему новый вид, его предыдущий вид из «''The Freshman''», или сохранить его текущий вид. Он носит слегка расстёгнутую тёмно-синюю рубашку под зелёным кардиганом с закатанными рукавами. Личность Джеймс ведёт себя очень профессионально. Несмотря на то, что ему нравится быть саркастичным, он очень уважительно относится к другим людям. Писательство — это страсть Джеймса, он невероятно предан тому, чтобы стать писателем и драматургом. Слова значат для него всё. Джеймс говорит вашему персонажу, что он скажет «я люблю тебя» только девушке, с которой он намерен остаться на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Джеймс считает себя спокойным, уверенным и хладнокровным, но временами проявляет неуверенность в себе и нерешительность в важных решениях. Он также очень популярен среди девушек из-за своего имени, своих денег и своей внешности. Неясно, знает ли Джеймс об этих причинах, но если да, то ему, похоже, всё равно. Джеймс кажется очень неприступным в начале. После того, как он открывает своим родителям, что он изучает литературу, он начинает открываться больше. Люди, о которых он заботится больше всего, могут причинить ему сильную боль. Джеймс ценит честность и не может смириться с тем, что кто-то солгал ему: за несколько лет до серии «''The Freshman''» он узнал, что у девушки, с которой он встречался, был тайный любовник, когда сам их застал вместе. Покойный профессор Васкес, по-видимому, оказал глубокое длительное влияние на Джеймса, как показано в книге 3, часть 11, когда, в то время как ваш персонаж говорит о проблемах группы с ним по скайпу, Джеймс приглушил свой микрофон и записывал детали истории, которую он пишет, используя вдохновение, так же как Васкес сделал со своей дочерью Габриэлой и вашим персонажем. Части The Freshman Книга 1 * Часть 1: Welcome to Hartfeld University * Часть 3: The Assistant * Часть 6: Kappa House Party * Часть 7: Rush Week * Часть 8: On the Hunt * Часть 9: Sorority Ball, Part 1 * Часть 10: Sorority Ball, Part 2 * Часть 11: The Birthday Girl, Part 1 * Часть 12: The Birthday Girl, Part 2 * Часть 13: The Birthday Girl, Part 3 * Часть 14: The Ashton Affair * Часть 15: The Professor's Daughter * Часть 16: Last Call * Часть 17: The Hartfeld Formal James: Masquerade Ball * Часть 1: James: Masquerade Ball Snowed In * Часть 1: Snowed In * Часть 2: Snow Worries Книга 2 * Часть 1: Winter in Hartfeld * Часть 2: Welcome Back Party * Часть 3: Auditions * Часть 4: Playing the Part * Часть 5: Stage Kiss * Часть 6: The Cast Party * Часть 7: The Talk * Часть 8: The Hospital * Часть 10: Ballot Boxing * Часть 12: The Debate (вариативно) * Часть 13: Swing Vote Sixties * Часть 14: Inauguration Night * Часть 15: Setting Sail Книга 3 * Часть 1: New Leaves * Часть 2: A Place to Belong * Часть 3: New Kid on the Block * Часть 4: Budgetary Concerns * Часть 5: Bad Reputation * Часть 6: A Kappa Birthday * Часть 7: Rebel With a Cause * Часть 8: Misadventures in Babysitting * Часть 9: Until We Meet Again * Часть 10: Caught in the Middle (упоминается) * Часть 11: Rock 'Roll' Hartfeld * Часть 12: Flirting With Disaster * Часть 13: California Dreaming * Часть 15: Take a Chance on Me * Часть 16: Never Gonna Give You Up * Часть 17: Don't You (Forget About Me) Книга4 * Часть 3: Summer Wine * Часть 4: Can't Buy Me Love * Часть 5: Born to be Wild * Часть 6: Hungry Like the Wolf * Часть 7: Bad Moon Rising * Часть 8: Stand By Me Game of Love * Часть 1: May the Best Couple Win * Часть 2: Everyone's A Winner Love Bites * Часть 1: The Bite * Часть 2: Blood Wanted The Sophomore Книга 1 * Часть 1: Semi-Charmed Life * Часть 2: Carry Me Home * Часть 5: Party Up * Часть 6: Smells Like Teen Spirit * Часть 7: Livin' La Vida Loca * Часть 8: I Want It That Way * Часть 9: Barbie Girls * Часть 10: Animal Instincs * Часть 11: Sabotage (не на экране) * Часть 12: Get What You Give * Часть 13: You Oughta Know * Часть 14: Unbreak My Heart * Часть 15: Bitter Sweet Symphony * Часть 16: Baby One More Time * Часть 17: It's The End of the World as We Know It Книга 2 * Часть 1: Hanging by a Moment * Часть 3: Independent Woman * Часть 4: Come Away With Me * Часть 5: Take a Bow * Часть 7: Try Again * Часть 8: Family Affairs * Часть 9: Bye Bye Bye * Часть 10: Get the Party Started * Часть 11: Beautiful Day * Часть 12: Just Dance (не на экране) * Часть 13: U Got it Bad * Часть 14: Graduation (Friends Forever) * Часть 15: Not Ready to Make Nice Hartfeld Horror Story * Часть 2: I Know What You Did Last Quarter The Junior Книга 1 * Часть 1: Live While We're Young * Часть 2: A Head Full of Dreams * Часть 3: Shake it Off * Часть 4: We Can't Stop * Часть 5: Somebody That I Used to Know * Часть 6: Problem * Часть 7: We Are Young * Часть 8: Bad Blood (не на экране) * Часть 9: Pray You Catch Me * Часть 10: Set Fire to the Rain * Часть 11: Sorry * Часть 12: Rolling in the Deep * Часть 13: Look What You Made Me Do The Senior The Senior * Часть 1: Don't Stop Me Now * Часть 2: Year of the Cat * Часть 3: Atomic Punk * Часть 4: Mr. Blue Sky * Часть 5: The Jungle Line * Часть 6: We Are The Champions * Часть 7: Hooked on a Feeling * Часть 8: Video Killed the Radio Star * Часть 9: Rebel Rebel * Часть 10: Imagine * Часть 11: Go Your Own Way * Часть 12: Don't Go Breaking My Heart * Часть 13: London Calling (вариативно) * Часть 14: Come And Get Your Love * Часть 15: Changes Отношения Его родители Джеймс имеет несколько сложные отношения со своими родителями Джорджем и Оливией Эштон. Они хотят, чтобы он возглавил их инвестиционную компанию и женился на преуспевающей девушке. Не желая разочаровывать их, он сначала соврал родителям, а затем признался, что изучает литературу и хочет стать писателем. Чтобы остановить их постоянное сватовство, он представляет вашего персонажа своим родителям как свою невесту. Энрике Васкес «Ваши занятия разожгли во мне страсть. Вы научили меня силе и красоте написанного слова, чему я надеюсь посвятить свою жизнь. Спасибо, профессор Васкес. За всё», — ''Джеймс на могиле Васкеса в книге 3, часть 9.'' Васкес — ''наставник Джеймса в «''The Freshman, книга 1». Он помогает Джеймсу написать пьесу «Парк Розторн», в то время как Джеймс помогает Васкесу с техническими проблемами и другими вещами. В начале истории они работали вместе в течение трёх лет. Васкес очень много значит для Джеймса. Он единственный, кто понимает страсть Джеймса к писательству и поддерживает его. Васкес пользуется уважением и доверием Джеймса. Когда Джеймс узнаёт о раке Васкеса, он чувствует боль и неуверенность в том, как вести себя рядом со своим наставником. Эти чувства конфликта разрешаются после того, как Васкес примиряется со своей дочерью Габриэлой и становится свидетелем рождения своего внука Рико. После смерти Васкеса перед «''The Freshman, книга 2''» Джеймс несколько раз упоминает, что он скучает по Васкесу и что он задаётся вопросом, что бы он сказал или сделал, если бы он был всё ещё жив. На слушании в «''The Sophomore, книга 2''», часть Джеймс говорит, что Васкес был для него вторым отцом, который верил в литературные мечты Джеймса, когда его собственные родители их не замечали. Ваш персонаж Как только она начинает работать на профессора Васкеса, ваш персонаж и Джеймс становятся коллегами. В начале он, кажется, не долюбливает её, о чём свидетельствует его поддразнивание. После того, как они проводят больше времени друг с другом на балу Каппа Фи Сигмы и ужине с его родителями, Джеймс смягчается. Он даже защищает ваш персонаж от профессора Васкеса, потому что он заботится о ней и не хочет, чтобы она покидала Хартфид. В «''The Sophomore, книга 2''» если вы поможете поднять уверенность Джеймса, он даст вам ранний экземпляр своей новой книги в знак признательности. Ванесса Кингсли Ванесса — ''подруга детства Джеймса. Их родители ''— ''очень хорошие друзья, поэтому Джеймс и Ванесса выросли вместе и, кажется, они очень близки. На ужине с родителями Джеймса миссис Эштон упоминает её как идеальную девушку для своего сына. Ваш персонаж сможет встретиться с ней на маскараде вместе с Джеймсом. Она признаётся, что у её отца есть некоторые серьёзные деловые проблемы и просит семью Джеймса о помощи. Ванесса испытывала (и до сих пор испытывает) более глубокие чувства к Джеймсу. Он не отвечает взаимностью, но она ему очень дорога. Ванесса также просто хочет видеть Джеймса счастливым ''— ''даже если с другой девушкой. Себастьян Делакруа ''«Знаешь, он просто из другого мира», — ''Джеймс о Себастьяне в книге 2, часть 2.'' Джеймс и Себастьян знают друг друга со школьной скамьи. Он описывает второкурсника как талантливого актёра и нарциссиста из учебника. Они казались друзьями, и Джеймс очень уважает Себастьяна за его способности, но он разочарован тем, как Себастьян относится к тем ученикам более низкого класса, чем он сам, упоминая, что он был другим в подготовительной школе. После этого Джеймс поворачивается спиной к Себастьяну и поддерживает своего соперника Криса в кампании. Затем он извинился перед Джеймсом за своё поведение. Габриэла и Рико Васкес Если ваш персонаж встречается с Джеймсом, он поможет ей нянчиться с Рико в «''The Freshman, книга 3''». Он расскажет, что они с Габриэлой живут в одном доме. Габриэла также упоминает, что они виделись несколько раз в последнее время и что он научил её трюку со стиральной машиной. Джеймс задаётся вопросом, почему Габриэла попросила вашего персонажа посидеть с ребенком, а не его. Он очень хорошо ладит с Рико. Рейна Меркадо Рейна — ''потенциальный любовный интерес для Джеймса (если он свободен). В «''The Sophomore, книга 1», часть 15 он выбрал Рейну в качестве нового главного редактора на следующий квартал. Та же система, но с доверием в «''The Sophomore, книга 2''», если Джеймс один и если вы поощряете его интерес к Рейне, они становятся официальной парой в части 13 или остаются друзьями. Галерея Другие наряды |-|The Freshman= James Ashton.jpg|The Freshman (старая внешность) James2.jpg|Наряд на вечеринку James Makeover.jpg|Преображение James.jpg|Без верха James Premium Date.JPG|Премиум наряд James LA Makeover.png|LA преображение/летний наряд LI - James.jpg|Новая внешность |-|The Sophomore= James Sophomore.png|Sophomore outfit James full.png James (new look) TS outfit.png|Makeover James Ashton TS.png|Suit James suit Full view.png|Full view of James's suit |-|The Junior= Knit-erary Figure Makeover.png|Knit-Erary Figure Outfit Vest-Dressed James Makeover.png|Vest Dressed Outfit |-|The Senior= James_Ashton_Swimsuit.png|Full View of Swimsuit in Chapter 7